Watch and Learn
by ElusiveWisp
Summary: Maka decides to train and Anya and Meme for a little extra credit. Soul just happens to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.


**Summary:** Maka decides to train Anya and Meme for a little extra credit. Soul just happens to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters.

"Keep your balance low." Maka instructed, as she watched Anya and Meme swing a practice weapon around. "If you're up against stronger opponents, it'll give you a better chance at staying on your feet."

"Easy for you to say." Anya muttered while Meme giggled.

Since the two shared a weapon, they had to work in complete tandem with each other as well as Tsugumi. Staying steady on your feet wasn't exactly easy if you were sharing the same weapon with another meister. For now, they were lucky their wavelengths were all compatible.

"Hmm…" Maka pondered thoughtfully, "Tsugumi is a halberd, right?", she looked to the other two meisters for confirmation.

"She is." Anya replied.

"A halberd is a very unique weapon, as it is a combination of a spear, a scythe, and an axe. II can teach you how to wield her as a scythe and an axe, but I can't teach you on how to wield her as a spear. As much as I hate to admit it, you may have to ask Ox for help on that.

But I can tell you that as a meister, your job is to guide the weapon. Don't control their actions, but if you acknowledge each others' wills, fighting is natural."

Maka grabbed a plain scythe weapon from where it was propped against the wall.

"If you stay low, it'll be harder for your opponent to knock you off your feet. Try it."

Anya and Meme looked at each other before nodding simultaneously and preparing for Maka's attack. Maka gave a slight smile, before rushing at the two. Purposefully aiming higher, she swung the blunted scythe blade. Following Maka's advice, Anya and Meme stayed low and used the axe to parry the blow. Turning, the two managed to direct the weapon's staff towards Maka's legs, in hopes it would throw her off balance.

Seeing this, Maka used the bottom of the weapon as a vaulting pole and threw herself into the air, landing behind Anya and Meme. She swung the scythe behind her as she braced herself for the attack. Both Anya and Meme charged, but Meme let go of the weapon when they got close. Such a strategy threw Maka off, if only for a moment. Anya and Maka traded blows with their respective weapons. Meme dodged and occasionally tried to throw in hits of her own, but to avoid getting seriously injured, mainly stayed away from the two meisters.

Anya passed the weapon over to Meme, thinking her speed and different technique would confuse Maka. Maka, to her credit, quickly made an adjustment, staying on the defensive to tire the other out. Anya rejoined, and she and Meme worked in near perfect harmony, combining their strengths and styles into a exceptional fighting method.

The three meisters had just broken apart when an red-faced, out-of-breath Tsugumi appeared at the entrance.

"Sorry I'm late!" She explained between breaths.

Maka smiled, "No worries, it gave me time to work with Anya and Meme separately on fighting techniques. But now that you're here, we can work on resonance. Um, it might work better if you turned into a weapon, but if you don't want to, you don't have to."

"I will! Turn into a weapon that is. Sorry…" Tsugumi said sheepishly, looking up at her role model.

"Excellent!"

Tsugumi breathed out slowly and reached for the hidden power in her soul. Swiftly, she changed into a halberd, caught by both Anya and Meme.

"So far, so good." Maka said grinning. "As the meisters," she directed, "you need to reach for your soul and gently send your wavelength towards your weapon. Tsugumi, since you have two meisters, this might be difficult for you, but we can make it work. Reach out for your soul and your meisters'. Once the two - erm, three - of you sync your wavelengths, Tsugumi can start amplifying it." She watched the three of them with concern, "On second thought, maybe Tsugumi should resonate with only one of you first. It might be overwhelming having to receive two wavelengths."

"We did it with Shaula, I think we can do it now." Anya said crossly.

"Yes, but that, um, I don't know how to explain it from a weapons' perspective. If Soul were here -"

"If I were here, what?" A new voice announced.

Maka whipped her head around. 'Speak of the devil and he shall come' she thought ironically.

"Soul! Great, just when I needed you!"

Soul looked skeptical, "Your father has been looking for you all day. When he saw me without you, he freaked out. He was so desperate to find you he sent me." here he smirked "But I never said I'd tell him where you were."

Maka let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "Thanks. You would think Stein had told him. But anyway, now that you're here, you can help explain soul resonance from a weapons' perspective."

"Huh? Wait, Maka-"

"Please, Soul?"

'This is so uncool.' Soul mused. "Fine, but you have to play basketball with us later."

"...Fine."

Soul sighed and looked at the NOT students. "I don't know what Maka has said, but I can tell you that as weapon, you must amplify your meister's wavelength. Grasp the wavelength while also synchronizing with your technician. Sending it back and forth between yourselves will produce a strong wavelength that can be wielded as the ultimate attack."

He looked at Maka who nodded and caught him as he seamlessly transformed into a beautiful black and red scythe. Tsugumi morphed back into human form to watch with her own eyes.

"Let's go! Soul Resonance!" Maka and Soul shouted together.

Before their eyes, they watches Soul's blade turn into a bright blue form, Witch Hunter. Maka turned slowly and went through the different techniques she was teaching Anya and Meme earlier, which did not go unrecognized.

"They're moving together as one." Meme observed. "Their wavelengths are nearly identical."

Like the first day where she saw the demonstration, Tsugumi was in awe. They moved effortlessly, gracefully. When Maka stopped, Soul's blade returned to its normal size and he turned back into a human.

"Did that help?" Maka asked.

"Y-Yes." Tsugumi stuttered, still in shock.

"Great!" Maka smiled.

"Maka, Black*Star's waiting, you don't want to have to deal with him do you?" Soul snarked, though not unkindly.

"Of course not! I don't want to hear his whining." She made eye contact with Tsugumi, "If you ever have questions you can come and ask me. I have to go now, bye."

She and Soul left the training room.

"One day, we can be like them." Tsugumi whispered, mostly to herself.

"Was there any ever doubt?" Anya said, a small smile on her face. Meme grinned happily, "Yeah! One day we'll be the DWMA's finest!"

Later that day, it was discovered that Maka and Soul were in fact, 20 minutes late. Kid bemoaned the fact they were late 20 minutes and not 8 or 88. Black*Star shouted about how they made him, a God, wait for so long. But in the end, Maka hit him with a book, so all was well. Just another normal day.

 **AN: Thank you for reading! If you got this far, I would like to thank you for staying until the very end. You put up with my (probably cringey) writing. I'm sorry if the characters are OOC, this is my first story. If you have any constructive criticism, leave a review or PM me, but please, no flames. If anyone has advice on how to write fight scenes, it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you!**


End file.
